The New Ghostbusters
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: New York has been devoid of paranormal activity for years now. But there's a sudden explosion of paranormal activity across the nation and no one can to fight the ghosts until a man makes a discovery. Now he must forge a new team to combat the ghosts. But an enemy of the original Ghostbusters is leading the insurrection and he's more powerful than ever. Prt 1 of my Ultimate X-Over.
1. Something Old

_**The New Ghostbusters **_

Ch. 1: Something Old

I walked into the dark and dank room and fumbled for the light switch. When I finally found it, the overhead light flickered on reluctantly casting shadows everywhere. I cast my gaze around the room and saw a lonely set of lockers in the corner. Upon opening the door to one, I saw a uniform. It was a simple beige coverall with gray pants and a black shirt underneath with boots on the bottom of the legs.

Hooked on the side of the interior was a black dust covered pack with a round bottom. It had wires, hoses, and indicator lights running along the surface giving it the look of some bizarre futuristic weapon. And it was a weapon. A ribbon cable connected the circular bottom of the pack to a port in the top. A hose protruded from one side of the curved bottom and connected to a type of wand with two grips, one behind and one in front of a small box that was further encrusted with wires, switches, and indicators.

Further inspection of the lockers revealed a box with more equipment in it. Small rectangular boxes that featured a hand grip sticking out of the back and a cable that connected to a foot peddle. Also tucked in with these gizmos were meters that featured a set of 'ears' that came out of the sides when activated. A screen displayed a readout that told you your proximity to the target.

This equipment hadn't been used in decades and whether it worked properly was in question. But the fact remained that it was time for this stuff to see use once again. They were back and it one of the biggest surges the city had seen. Only reports stated that the phenomenon had swept across the entire nation. Heroes were needed to combat this menace. But the only ones who could were either dead or too old.

Besides, hardly anyone still remembered them. I myself had found out about them only by accident when I was researching the occurrences at the library. I hadn't said a word about my discovery because I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. I didn't know if this place would still be here. I was relieved when I found the structure still standing. They were everywhere and people were scared to leave their houses at night. Now it was time to resurrect the force that had defended this city so valiantly in the past. Because when the world's souls are in danger, who you gonna call? It was time to bring back the Ghostbusters.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream that could have woke the dead. Without even thinking, I grabbed the pack and rectangular box and ran to investigate. What greeted me was a sight that one only expected to see in a nightmare or a horror film. There was a real ghost a few yards away from where I was approaching a young woman in a menacing manner. As though by instinct, I drew the wand that was connected to the pack and toggled the 'on' switch. The pack made a humming noise as it powered up and indicator lights leaped to life.

"Hey! You! Yeah you, the pug ugly ghost threatening the girl! Were you born that way or were you deformed during your life and that was exaggerated when you came back?" My verbal attack had achieved what I desired. The ghost had turned its attention on me and away from the girl. Only she wasn't running away. She must have been too scared to run. That would complicate things. After all, I was wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator attached to a particle thrower. That meant that I had a weapon that could punch holes in solid concrete and atomize an entire city block if it went critical. And it would complicate my job a bit if I had to worry about hitting civilians.

I raised the particle thrower as the ghost bared its fangs and prepared to charge at me. As soon as it let out a mighty bellow I hit the 'fire' button and a brilliant orange undulating stream of energy erupted from the end. It caught the ghost and immediately wrapped around it like a tentacle. I stood dumbfounded momentarily as the ghost howled and struggled in the confinement stream. It lashed out at me and brought me out of my stupor. I realized that I needed a trap because if I let the ghost go, it would attack me or the girl in its rage at being caught. But I needed both hands to keep the wand steady. I couldn't get at the trap. I needed help.

"Hey, I need your help!" I yelled at the girl who was still crouched in the corner.

"What?" She looked at me as though I was crazy.

"I need you to get the trap! It's hooked on the side of my pack! If you can get it, then we can trap this ghost!"

She slowly and nervously started inching her way towards me, recoiling in fright when the ghost lurched towards her.

"I'm scared," she said as she backed against the wall.

"It's alright," I encouraged. "The ghost can't harm you as long as it's in the stream. Now come on, this equipment hasn't been used in decades! I don't know if it'll last much longer!"

After gathering her courage, the girl started making her way towards me again and finally made it to my side.

"W-where's the trap?" she stammered.

"On the left side of the pack, the rectangular box with the black and yellow stripes on it," I informed as she looked.

"Got it!"

"Great, now place the pedal in front of my foot and slide the trap under the ghost!"

"OK."

"Now, let's cut this ghost down to size. Close your eyes," I instructed as I stomped my foot on the pedal. An inverse pyramid of light shone from the trap and encompassed the thrashing ghost. Just as suddenly, the ghost was sucked into the trap with one last howl of anger as the trap closed.

I opened an eye and peeked at the trap. A few arcs of blue electricity played across its surface and an indicator light winked on but that was it.

"It's in there," I said as I opened both eyes.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked as I knelt down to pick up the trap.

"Positive," I answered as I turned to look at the girl who had helped me.

She appeared to be about nineteen or twenty, just a year or two younger than me. She was wearing jeans with a designer label, a form fitting maroon tank top and an unzipped purple hoodie. Her pretty face was framed by shoulder length wavy brown hair and she had brilliant cobalt blue eyes. As I took in these details, the trap started smoking. "Ah, yes. We should probably do something about that. If my research is right, then there should be a containment unit in the old Ghostbusters firehouse. This way," I smiled as I spun around and walked towards the dilapidated building I had entered earlier.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as she followed me.

"The name's David Harder. What's yours?"

"Arianna Daemon."

"That's a lovely name," I complimented as I walked down the stairs to the basement. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough. I'm here looking for this place actually. It used to be the headquarters for the Ghostbusters, paranormal investigators and eliminators. What with the sudden nationwide explosion of paranormal activity, I thought it was time somebody did something about it. I started researching about ghosts and accidentally found out about this place. I thought it was worth a look and here I am. Ah-ha! Here's the containment unit! Now, where did I put that paper?" I set the trap down and started fishing through the pockets of my jacket. I finally produced what I had been searching for. An old and folded up paper with some sketches and writing scribbled on it.

"What is that?" Arianna asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"This is part of a schematic drawn by Egon Spangler for the containment unit. He built all the equipment the Ghostbusters used back in the late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries. Wow, the unit is _really _dusty. It looks like it still works though. Now, if I've read this correctly, then there should be a hatch right here," I said as I pulled on a handle. "Now just slide the trap in there, close the hatch, enter your grid, synchronize the field, pull the lever and the ghost is safely deposited in the containment unit."

"What will you do now?"

"I'll be wanting to move as much of the equipment to a new location ASAP. After that I'm planning on finding some people who don't scare easily and want to help bust some ghosts. Do you know anybody like that?"

"No, but I'd be willing to join."

"You sure about that? After all you could hardly move when we busted that ghost."

"I'm sure, especially since I know that there's a way to defend against those monsters."

"Great, welcome to the Ghostbusters. And I think I know two other individuals who would be interested in joining."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? If I continue I can promise it will get better. Do you see the review box (or button if your using a smart phone) beneath this? R&R. One review= another chapter. Remember, I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS! _


	2. It's Miller Time

_Chapter 2: It's Miller Time_

_Previously on The New Ghostbusters_

"What will you do now?"

"I'll be wanting to move as much of the equipment to a new location ASAP. After that I'm planning on finding some people who don't scare easily and want to help bust some ghosts. Do you know anybody like that?"

"No, but I'd be willing to join."

"You sure about that? After all you could hardly move when we busted that ghost."

"I'm sure, especially since I know that there's a way to defend against those monsters."

"Great, welcome to the Ghostbusters. And I think I know two other individuals who would be interested in joining."

* * *

"Are you sure we'll find him in here?" Arianna asked.

We were standing outside yet another pizza place. We had searched just about every pizza joint that I knew my friend frequented. I hoped that he was here because my feet were sore and neither of us had enough money for a taxi.

"If he isn't in here then we can call it a day and try again tomorrow."

We walked inside to low level noise and chatter as orders were taken, pizzas came out of the oven and games in the back room arcade were played.

"If I know him then he'll be in the arcade. Today's the day the local video game experts gather here to play and compete. He never could resist a good video game competition."

We made our way through the crowd to the arcade and tried to locate our quarry. We found him playing a _Super Mario Bros. _arcade game_._ We waited until he had finished his round and excused himself before we confronted him.

"How'd you do Luke?" I asked as he was about to walk right by us.

"David! Long time no see, how ya been?" He was two years younger than me, had a rounded face, curling black hair and was a video game wizard and funny man.

"Not bad, you still playing video games every chance you get?"

"Obviously," he said as he raised a fist full of money.

"Oh no, you've taken to betting on those things haven't you?"

"Only when I need the extra money. Who's this with you?"

"Arianna, allow me to introduce an old friend of mine, Luke Corsaut. Luke, this is a new friend of mine, Arianna Daemon."

"Hi," Luke and Arianna said simultaneously as they shook hands.

"Did you finally find a girlfriend David? Is that what you came here to tell me?"

"No," I said as Arianna and I blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend. Really."

"Then what does bring you here David? Are you looking for a rematch on that _Star Wars _arcade game? Because no matter what you believe, I really did beat you fair and square when we played."

"Nope, I'm here to talk to you about a more important matter. And I know that you kicked my leg to keep me from destroying the second Death Star. You were afraid that I'd beat your record."

"I was not! Besides, my best score for any game is on _Mario Bros. _That's the score I want to protect. Now, do you mind if we discuss the reason for your visit over some pizza? I'm kinda hungry."

"You'd better be buying; I don't have much money right now."

"Don't worry about that, I've got enough for all of us to have some."

After stuffing ourselves with pizza, laughing at Luke's jokes and making small talk, I finally brought up the subject that brought us there.

"Luke, I've recently found the location of equipment critical to trapping and containing the ghosts that have been haunting the nation for three months now."

"Really? Where is this equipment?"

"It's back at an old firehouse."

"A firehouse? Hardly sounds like a place to keep ghost catching equipment."

"That's because this firehouse used to be the headquarters of the Ghostbusters," supplied Arianna.

"The Ghost what?"

"Ghostbusters, Luke. They were paranormal investigators and eliminators back in the mid-eighties and part of the early twenty-first century. They operated right here in New York and apparently defeated some major ghosts in their time," I answered.

"Who did they bust?"

"Their first major bust was some Babylonian god called Gozer the Gozarian. Five years later they stopped the spirit of a dead Moldavian tyrant called Vigo from returning at the New Year. Then they stopped a demigod called Xanthador from making a return to our dimension. They blew the top three stories off of an uptown high rise on the Gozer bust and the Manhattan Museum of Art got covered by some sort of slime on the Vigo case."

"It sounds like they were quite some team. But what's that got to do with me?"

" I've decided to bring back the Ghostbusters and I want you to be part of the new team."

"You're joking aren't you?"

"I'm afraid he's serious," answered Arianna."

"You really are serious aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it," I said.

"I just don't know."

"C'mon Luke, It'll be fun! Look, if the business really takes off then I promise we'll get you one of those new Wii's and I'll go to the Video Game Con 800 in LA with you."

"Think you might be able to get me into the tournament?"

"All we have to do is sign up for that, it'll be no problem."

" You've got a deal! I'm in!"

"One down, one to go," I smiled.

* * *

"Johnson Family Hardware, this is the place," I said the next day as we stood outside an old building.

"Is this the proper place?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"My feet are still sore from all the walking we had to do to find Luke."

"He could have been in any of those pizzerias, give me a break Arianna. You've wounded me deeply," I said in mock hurt and clutched a hand over my heart as we entered the hardware store.

"Ha, ha," Luke rolled his eyes.

I saw an African-American man the same age as I was with close cut hair who was stocking some shelves. He was an expert at mechanics and was always inventing. I recognized him and decided on a special approach. Signaling the others to remain quiet, I sneaked up behind the black man and tapped his right shoulder and then darted to the left as he turned to look.

"Dang it!" he exclaimed when he realized he'd been tricked.

"Hello JJ, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"It certainly has David, it's been too long," he smiled as he turned and we shook hands.

"Guys, meet Jonathan Johnson or, as I like to call him, JJ. JJ, these are my friends Luke and Arianna."

They exchanged greetings and I then dove right to the heart of the matter.

"JJ, you're aware of the recent surge in paranormal activity aren't you?" I asked.

"Who isn't? Those hobgoblins are being reported across the nation."

" I've decided that it's high time that something is done about it."

"I agree but nobody knows what to do about it."

"Well I do."

"Do you really?" JJ asked as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Yes, I have equipment that's capable of catching and holding the ghosts indefinitely."

"Where is it?"

"In an old firehouse, I'll explain later. What I want to know right now is are you in, or out?"

"What about my inventions?"

"You'll have time to work on them. By the way, how's that helicopter thing of yours coming along?"

"Oh, she's ready for flight and she looks just fine. Want to see?"

"Sure. What about you?"

"I'd like to see," Arianna said.

"I'm game," answered Luke.

"Right this way lady and gentlemen," JJ said as he led the way to the back.

We exited through the back of the store and went to a scrap yard where JJ spent some of his free time. He led us to a building and took out a set of keys.

"Lady and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present the jet copter," he said as he unlocked the doors and threw them open.

Inside was a vehicle that could only be described as a cross between a jet and a helicopter. It was a dull grey color with two small wings on either side which sported one small turbine engine each.

"It's only a prototype but I'm hoping to get a patent on it and use the money to help renovate the hardware store."

"I think it's brilliant," Arianna smiled as we circled the craft.

"You're telling me," breathed Luke.

"How fast can she fly?" I asked

"She's not as fast as your average jet but she'll make good time from here to DC."

"I'd love to take this out for a spin but I don't think that any of us has a pilot's license," Luke said as he admired the craft.

" I've been taking a few lessons," JJ informed us. "We can take her out for a short spin."

"I think we'd love that," Arianna beamed.

* * *

A few minutes later saw us seated in the jet copter as we flew over the city landscape below us.

"This is brilliant!" exclaimed Luke as his hair was ruffled by the wind.

"Do you have a specific destination in mind?" JJ asked.

"I think I see our stop. See that street corner right down there, the one that looks like a demilitarized zone?" I asked.

"I see it," JJ answered as he turned the yoke to face our destination.

We set down a few feet from the old Ghostbusters firehouse and got out of the jet chopper.

"I put the equipment in the basement," I said as I led the others downstairs.

"Wow," JJ muttered. "This place looks like it has seen better days."

"You're telling me," Luke agreed.

"Here are the proton packs and traps," I grunted as I lifted a few of the items up.

"Need some help?" Luke asked.

"Sure, thanks. These packs are a little heavy. JJ, do you think that you can repair these if they're damaged?"

"I think I can do something with them if I have to."

"The pack I used when I rescued Arianna worked. If that's a reliable yard stick then I hope that the rest of the equipment still functions correctly as well," I grunted as we carried the stuff upstairs.

We were interrupted from further conversation by a piercing howl outside. Luke went to check and turned white as a sheet. He closed the door and ran back to where the rest of us were.

"Trouble," he finally managed to get out. "Big trouble. There are two ghosts outside there and they don't look friendly. They're terrorizing the pedestrians."

"Only one thing to do," JJ said and picked up a proton pack.

"This equipment is heavy," Luke commented as he heaved his on.

"Can I get some help with mine?" Arianna asked with a sheepish grin.

After I helped Arianna with her pack I put mine on and staggered forward a few steps.

"I can see that I won't like this part of the job," I groaned.

"I hope this stuff will work," JJ said, his nervousness leaking into his voice.

"If you think about it, it should. The packs are unlicensed nuclear accelerators. Egon Spengler said they have a half-life of 5,000 years."

"Five thousand years?" Luke asked. "Wouldn't the casing deteriorate before then?"

"It depends on what material is housing the accelerators," JJ chimed in.

"Right, let's do this!" I exclaimed as I drew my neutrona wand and thumbed the activation switch.

The familiar hum emanated from the pack and was joined by the sound of the other packs being turned on. We turned to the doors and marched out.

"All right ghosts," Luke said as we raised our neutrona wands. " You've got ten seconds to clear out or we start busting!"

"Foolish mortals," one of the ghosts rasped. "We do not fear you or your little toys."

"Yeah?" challenged JJ. "Well the Ghostbusters aren't scare of no ghosts either!"

"Ghostbusters?"

"Throw 'em!" I exclaimed

We all fired and the streams initially missed their intended targets as they flew out of the way. Luke and I fired at the same time at the same ghost. It dodged and I managed to turn off my stream before it intercepted Luke's. Luke's stream hit a lamp post which fell over and crushed an old bench.

"I did that, that's my fault," Luke said sheepishly.

"It's alright Luke," I said. "The bench broke the fall."

We continued to try to catch the ghosts but they kept dodging our attacks. We had to force them into being caught. Arianna fired and drove a ghost towards me. When it was above me I fired and snared it.

"You got it!" exclaimed a grinning Luke.

"Someone set a trap!" I commanded.

"Will do," JJ answered as he unclipped his trap.

"JJ, behind you!" Luke warned as the other ghost dove at JJ.

Luke set off another burst and caught the last ghost. He dragged him over to where JJ was setting up the trap and maneuvered it over.

"Ready?" asked JJ.

"All set," grinned Luke.

"Opening the trap… NOW!"

JJ hit the pedal and the inverse pyramid shone out again to drag the two struggling poltergeists into it.

"Two down!" Arianna said happily.

"Success!" smiled JJ as he and Luke exchanged a high five.

"I think we're ready for the big time." I smiled.

* * *

_A/N: There's another chapter for you. Sorry that it took so long. My main focus has been finishing my Inspector Gadget: Reboot fanfic. The lack of reviews for this fic didn't help either. Oh well, that's the way the cookie crumbles. R&R for the next chapter._


	3. Author's Note

_A/N: It is with great reluctance that I am writing this note. Due to a lack of reviews for this fic I have decided to discontinue it to free up time for me to pursue other projects. Writing is one of the things that I enjoy the most but what really makes it worth while for me is knowing that others who read my work are enjoying it. This fic has been up for three months and I have gotten no reviews but the stats say there's been views. It's nice knowing that some people are reading my fic but it's not the same as getting a review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong. If you are a fan of this fic and want to see it continued post a review or PM me about it and I'll be more than happy to continue it. But until further notice _The New Ghostbusters_ is officially discontinued. _

_Knight Writer 95 out_


	4. Author's Note 2: WE'RE BACK!

_A/N: I am pleased to announce that _The New Ghostbusters _will be returning soon. I'm an avid writer and have a multitude of ideas that are almost always teeming through my head. I recently decided that I wanted to write a crossover fic that would cross my _Inspector Gadget _and _Ghostbusters _worlds with two of my own original creations, a sci-fi series titled _Professor Argos_ and a superhero series called _Nighthawk. Professor Argos _and _Nighthawk _are both works in progress at this point but they will eventually be published on _FictionPress. _If I'm lucky then I might be able to finish them and possibly get the first chapter of the crossover posted by the end of the summer. I have no idea when I'll start posting these fics as life is kind of attacking me right now. But one big block is finally out of the way so I have more time to write. But at this point my main focus is getting my Inspector Gadget: Reboot Trilogy finished so It'll be a while until I post another chapter on _The New Ghostbusters. _The old flash drive I had the story stored on died so I lost some progress. It's not put me too far behind but it'll be a while until I update again. But be assured that I will finish this fic. Some reviews would be gratifying though (hint, hint ;)). _The New Ghostbusters _will continue and the Environmental Protection Agency can't stop me!_

_Knight Writer 95 out_

_PS: Kudos to you if you know what the title of this author's note is a reference to._


End file.
